Wild Water Wave Training
Participants: Cassiel, Saiyuki Roleplay: SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I realized, pretty quickly, that I would have to move from the spot I had taken in front of the boy, to one not so close. He seemed to be getting the hang of the Jutsu, though with familiarity came the ability to create an even more powerful Jutsu. I simply walked past the child and somewhat behind him, to stay a little out of the way. Of course, I could have taken the time to continue training my own Jutsu, and with all the water around, and serious lack of trees, I wasn’t too worried about setting anything on fire. I had learned a lot with my ability to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, as me and my two clones had performed the Jutsu in different ways, trying to figure out which method worked best. While Cassiel training his own Jutsu, my right hand began forming the handseals for mine: Rat, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Snake. Over and over, going from something that could easily be seen, to something that was nothing but a blur. Hopefully Cassiel would keep training the Jutsu himself. Of course, given that the Water came from his mouth, not unlike a Fire Jutsu would, I offered a suggestion. “Mix more Chakra with the Water, before you expel it out, or even hold it longer to mix it more fluidly.” It was the best advice I could offer on that point; Fire was so much different. ArchangelCassiel: -As he was preparing next strategy in his mind he took note of Sensei moving away and behind glimpsing her making handseals of her own. He for the moment wondered if there was a danger near but he sensed nor seen nor heard one, and if he was reading corecting those were firestyle handseals. At that moment he thought its safe to think that she was using time to practice her own jutsu as he was doing his. As Cassiel took another handfull of water in his mouth, having removed mask at start of practice, he could hear sensei sharing an additional insight to him. It was a sound strategy, logic in his mind flared as he tryed to combine her advice with his own plan. Focusing his chakra in his mouth he let it slowly piece by piece synchronise with the water that was already in his mouth, instead of just using it as catalyst. It requiered few more moments then earlier before he felt that chakra characteristic have synced with the water in his mouth, molding in one and the same. Steady and calm he concentrated inhaling air through his nose he filled his lungs arching back. His hands would come together to form necessary seals, Dragon-Tiger-Hare, and clap together in his own addition as it being universal handseal to help balance chakra. Counting till 5 in his mind he would speak invardly "Suiton: Wild water wave." and arch forward in action of expelling the water that would form in his mouth. This time it would come much more focused then before as he hoped, as it gushed from his mouth in swirling motion crashing with more precision some 10 meters ahead. It would cause outburst of water as it colapsed with surface of the lake, cascading in each direction before settling down. Trickle of sweat would flow down his forehead as he straightened to observe the effects of his efforts, while stabilizing his chakra.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Given that Cassiel hadn't verbally replied, I was unsure if he had taken my advice, even when he performed the Jutsu once again. I knew, somewhat, what the Jutsu was supposed to look like and Cassiel's next attempt already looked better than previous. Well that was good. Having a student so well off in learning was beneficial to me, it seemed. Of course, I wouldn't begin my own personal training until Cassiel needd to rest. After the Jutsu had been performed, I walked back down to look critically at Cassiel, noting a few trickles of sweat, but nothing serious. I stepped out of the way again, right hand still performing the handseals over and over. ArchangelCassiel: -Closing his eyes he relaxed, "Just a little bit more and i got it." he thought to himself. As he felt Senseis shadow looming over he opened his eyes to see criticism in her eyes, nothing unexpected he thought she couldn't afford to be lenient. When she moved back behind him he spoke plain calm and cut.-"Advice was beneficial, my thanks Sensei."- Then without second thought he practiced handsigns first, repeating in sequence Dragon-Tiger-Hare, progressively speeding up till speed being one second was sufficient. It wasn't complicated if you trully gazed upon it, trick was to relax your hands and let them flow forming seals in your mind and reflecting upon hands. Taking a handfull of water in his mouth he would repeat process of molding chakra with it, tis time slightly faster them previous being already familiar with the details. Inhaling hair and arching back he formed the seals, Dragon-Tiger-Hare. As difference to last time he would picture in his mind way he wanted water to flow, in whirlpool shape spreading from lips like horizontal tornado before dispating. He would grip and cling to that image letting his chakra wrap around it in his mind and mold it in reality through his mouth. Focus and flow was needed the most, to let it flow naturally as he would arch forward and unleash the suspent justu by clapping his hands together. He would believe it would work, it was logic with bit of chemistry. Water would explode from his mouth mimicking image in his mind and roar in whirl as it surged forward parting the surface of the lake as if huge hand passed through it before it would mold together as whirlpool would weaken and completely dispate. Such force would knock him backward forcing him to stagger few steps back to maintain his ballance. "This was more then i anticipated" he thought as he tryed to calm his breathing, assessing situation.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nodded my head in reply to the thanks, only remaining silent. Cassiel used pre-existing Water to start his Jutsu, but after this go around, I would have him try without. Water would not necessarily always be there for him to use beforehand, nor would he always have the time to collect some in his mouth. Therefore, the ability to produce Water from Chakra was essential. I waited and watched as Cassiel once again performed the Jutsu, staggering back from it slightly. "Alright, now we will try without the use of pre-existing Water. You will create Water from Chakra and use that." This was going to be harder, in some sense, than using Water that was already there. ArchangelCassiel: -As he assessed the performance he utilised straightening and relaxing his muscless and chakra flow, he heard Sensei speak. It did not come as much surprise to him, for he already planned to do it without initial water catalyst but better sooner then later he guessed. Inhaling and exhaling slow and steady he would relax himself. Then he would start building up chakra, spreading it over to his mouth and amplfying the ammount proportionaly. It was needed if he was to do it without water, but then idea came to him. He remembered how he used mental image to shape the water to his will, perhaps same could be used to give chakra something to base itself upon. On that thought he slowly imagined a drop of water in his head, with each molecule put together piece by piece, imagining its shape, taste and smell. Growing it slowly bit by bit till it turned to crushing waves, he would let his chakra tap into that image molding itself to its preferences. Feeling it expand in his mouth taking the substainance, as he would arch and inhale forming hand seals with his hands, Dragon-Tiger-Hare. Then clap of his hands as he would arch forward and release it. He had to do it faster because without real water catalyst he couldn't hold on to mental image for long. It would come out as swirl of water formed directly in his mouth propelling it few yards forth before it dispated- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I watched Cassiel perform the Jutsu again, this time without any pre-existing water in his mouth. I clicked my tongue as I thought and then finally settled on an idea. Quickly, aided with Chakra, my right hand raised, molding from the already forming hanseals into something different. Dragon, Dog, Horse; the handseals were created in a third of a second, but during that time, I drew breath. I gathered Chakra, molded it, but was ever so careful to take only so much. Sometimes, my knowledge in Ninjutsu created Jutsu's that were far above the power level as which they were normally described, which was good in the long run, but horrible for training; especially against a Genin. That Chakra was molded into heat, into Fire, even as I held that breath and then let it out, muttering the words: "Fire Release: Flamethrower." Fire spewed from my mouth, in a funnel of flames, taking on the shape that game the Jutsu its name: Flamethrower. The flame only reached about two meters, and it was not my intention to actually hit Cassiel with it. However, if he did happen to get so far into the flames, a light burn would occur. I was mostly testing the boys reflexes, as well as the power of the Jutsu thus far, hence why I made the Jutsu smaller than it normally would have been. ArchangelCassiel: -Cassiel relaxed and inahled exhaling slowly to steady his chakra flow, "Not bad for first try, still needs improvement" he thought. Taking moment to access the information in his head and settled the details, he was just about to start over again as he formed water illusion in his mind. Then he felt it, slight tingle in back of his neck, his senses rising in alarm. He would turn around just in time to see Sensei form seals and expell a wave of fire toward him. Having just enought time to jump backwards in air, he would increase chakra flow in feet just enough to let him bounce back. Whatever she was trying to do, he wouldn't sit idle even if it is his sensei. She could be just testing him, but he learned to never take chances. He would slip hand in his puch pulling out two shurkens, tossing them sideways to her from each side while inhaling air and arching back. While forming his hand seals, Dragon-Tiger-Hare, that took a second to do he would focus his chakra on image of water he had formulated in his mind moment ago when he wished to repeat the jutsu. Feeding chakra in his mouth at that same time letting it mold and then he would arch forward expelling the jutsu in shape of wide wave of water that would head for Sensei from top down putting out her fire jutsu and would wash her away. As he would do that in his mind he would say invardly "Suiton: Wild water wave Jutsu."- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My attack had been sensed, but I wasn't trying for secrecy. Cassiel jumped back as my flamethrower was going and used his Jutsu, as I had wished; he also threw a couple of shuriken to the side, which I took into account. It put out the flame I had used, given that I hadn't made the flame particularly strong, but as soon as water hit flame, I reacted and let the Chakra from the Jutsu go. Pulling on honed reactions I twisted to the side, 'digging' my feet onto the water to hop to the right, clearing the inevitable soaking the Jutsu would have given me; I had forgotten about the shuriken, though. My right foot landed on the edge of one, poking through my sandal and managing to knick a few inches of my skin. I clicked my tongue at the brief flash of pain, but wasn't further worried about it at the moment. I would bandage it later. I didn't further attack, but that didn't mean Cassiel couldn't continue, if he wished. All senses were on alert as I shifted into a defensive stance, ready to move. But I knew now was not the time to egg Cassiel on in a fight; not this late. He was more than likely tired after the use of Chakra from the Jutsu, but this had given me an idea for the future. Later on we would need to spar, just to see if I could teach him what he needed to know. I shifted again, coming out of the defensive stance and into one that was calm. "I think that's enough for the day. Rest, food, and we shall begin anew on the morrow." ArchangelCassiel: -Seeing as she escaped his Jutsu just as he expected her to do and jump sideways, meeting his shurkens that she barely avoided with a few inches of her skin missing on her foot. Trully a Jounin he thought as he's bounce ended at that moment landing him few feet back with legs spread to each side and his hand touching the water surface for balance. Straightening up he looked over to Sensei preparing for her counterattack with already number of strategies that spawned in his brain, only to see her exit defensive stance and speak to him that training is ended for the day. Keeping his guard up altho because he never knew if it might be a ruse, he noded and spoke calmly.- Till tomorrow, Sensei.- With that he turned about and started to make his way to shore and back home, his mind already bringing a mental map of forest he made as they were running towards here. Altho he gave himself a smile of commendation at her mask that concealed the pain from the injury in her foot, keeping herself as if nothing happened. Another day came slowly to a close as he made his way home, wondering how his father has fared in his absence.-